Convergence
by sakura-okasan
Summary: Cet nouvelle fic et un os prequelle, qui ce situe pendant thor 2 , cet un D/L


**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

 **Dislaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stan. Lee ,et Jack kirby

 **Titre : Convergence os Remix**

 **Couple :** Loki /darcy

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Genre :** DRAMA

 **Bêta :** Marjo76.

Remix Convergence.

* * *

-Pardon, mon frère, excuse-moi, je t'en supplie.

-Chut, ce n'est rien…

Le visage de Loki prit une teinte bleu-suie. Le corps crispé par la douleur, il respirait très lentement, le corps inerte. Thor hurla sa douleur, resserrant sa prise sur son frère, Jane, le voyant ainsi, lui expliqua :

-Thor, je suis désolée pour lui, mais, nous devons y aller, Malekith… Malekith ne veut pas seulement détruire Asgard, il veut utiliser…

Thor releva la tête.

-La Convergence…

-Si je n'avais pas trouvé l'Ether, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…

-Au contraire, il l'aurait sans doute trouvé beaucoup plus tôt.

Thor se releva, le corps de son frère dans ses bras.

-Thor, tu devrais l'enterrer ici…

-Non, mon frère est un dieu, il ne peut pas mourir ainsi. Il faut que nous le sauvions.

-Bien, comme tu veux…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte. Le téléphone de Jane sonna. Elle lut « Richard » et eut une discussion avec lui, ce qui les mena au passage. Jane retrouva les clefs de la voiture. Une fois passés de l'autre côté, Thor installa son frère sur la banquette arrière et monta à l'avant, Jane appuya sur le champignon. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Pendant la route, Thor eut le temps de lui poser la question qui tue :

-Qui est Richard ?

Jane l'avait regardé avec des yeux disant clairement « Tu veux vraiment avoir cette conversation ? » Mais, heureusement pour elle, ils venaient d'arriver.

Quand Darcy entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et qu'elle vit sa patronne et amie, elle s'exclama :

-Jane !

-Hey !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu nous as laissés seuls avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Tu étais à une fête ? Demanda Darcy, en remarquant ses vêtements.

-Erik !

-Jane ! Merveilleux, dit-il avant de lui faire un câlin. Vous êtes allés sur Asgard ?

-Erik, où est votre pantalon ?

-Euh… Il… Il dit que ça l'aide à réfléchir, répondit Ian.

Eric se tourna vers Thor, qui portait Loki.

-Comment allez-vous, mon ami ?

-Je vais bien, mon ami, mais, mon frère se meurt. Il lui faut des soins.

Tout le monde se figea à la demande de Thor. Erik posa la question qu'il se posait tous :

-Thor, je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais, Loki… Il a l'air… d'être, euh… mort.

-Mon ami, mon frère est un dieu, il ne peut pas mourir comme ça.

-Bien, s'exclama Jane, sur les nerfs, Darcy, peux-tu voir ce que tu peux faire pour lui ? Pendant que nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire contre Malekith.

-Mais, Jane… Je n'y connais que dalle, moi !

-Darcy, s'il te plait. Tant que tu ne te seras pas occupée de Loki, Thor ne pourra rien faire !

-Okay, okay !

Darcy montra le chemin à Thor, jusqu'à sa chambre, où Thor déposa son frère. Après qu'elle ait défait les draps, le blond déshabilla le Jotun et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Une longue plaie barrait le torse du dieu et du sang à moitié séché retenait les vêtements du jeune prince. Cette vision d'un corps bleuâtre saignant, du rouge au bleu, lui filait la pétoche. Elle hésita, mais, demanda tout de même :

-Euh… Thor ? C'est normal qu'il vire au bleu, schtroumpf ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est « schtroumpf », mais oui, c'est normal. Mon frère est un Jotun, un géant des glaces.

-Okay, parce que là, il m'a pas l'air tellement grand… Bon, vas voir Jane, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Thor retourna vers Jane et elle alla fouiller l'armoire à pharmacie, en sortant tout un fouillis. Elle retourna vers Loki, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle déposa son bric-à-brac sur la table de chevet, prit le pouls du prince. Au début, elle ne sentit rien, mais, plusieurs secondes plus tard, elle le sentit, faible, mais présent. Elle s'appliqua donc à le soigner. Elle s'assit sur le lit, empoigna Loki, l'installant dans une position quasi assise, la tête dans son giron. Elle attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant, ainsi que des gazes, qu'elle posa à côté d'elle et déchira le sachet de gaze, balança le papier comme elle put, ouvrit le capuchon du désinfectant et versa du liquide sur la gaze.

Elle nettoya comme elle put la plaie et trouva un liquide noir huileux, autre que du sang. Elle essaya d'en retirer un maximum, puis, nettoya le devant. Le même liquide était en quantité. Une fois terminée, elle se demanda si elle devait le recoudre. _J'ai la berlue ou la plaie parait moins profonde ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle secoua sa tête et fixa les gazes sur les deux côtés, serrant le tout avec une bande. Quand ce fut fait, elle examina l'homme bleu et le trouva à son goût et repéra encore deux ou trois blessures. Elle le soigna, lui débarbouilla la figure, puis soigna la plaie au pied gauche, dont le dessus était en charpie. Un trou assez profond était infecté, elle désinfecta, appliqua une crème cicatrisante, fixa une gaze, ainsi qu'une bande.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua des tâches, non plus bleues, mais violettes, par endroit. Elle grimaça, puis, passa une crème sur les nombreux hématomes, qu'elle trouvait. Elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Lorsque ce fut finalement fini, elle le recouvrit du drap et de la couverture, le borda correctement et se rendit de nouveau dans le salon, pour prendre un café bien mérité.

Une fois assise sur le sofa, son café à la main, elle soupira. Thor vint près d'elle et lui demanda des nouvelles de son frère.

-Comment va Loki, Dame Darcy ?

-Seulement Darcy, s'il te plait, Thor. Eh bien, je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu. Maintenant, il faut attendre. Je n'ai pas d'acquis dans ce domaine.

-Merci, Dam… Darcy.

-De rien, Thor, de rien. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-C'est déjà arrivé, il y a longtemps. Il nous suffit de suivre la direction des anciens, dit Erik, en montrant une carte, y traçant des trais, et montrant du doigt un point, sur celle-ci.

-Greenwich, répondit Ian.

-Le voile entre les mondes sera presque inexistant, le tissu de notre réalité va se déchirer, en conclut Darcy.

-Je ferai mieux de remettre mon pantalon, s'exclama Erik. Bien, Darcy, tu vas venir avec nous, pour fixer les appareils et toi, l'assistant, tu surveilleras Loki.

-Ian, professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Greenwich, Jane, Thor, Erik et Darcy. La brune suivit le plan à la lettre et planta ses appareils, jusqu'au moment où l'arche de Malekith commença à débarquer.

-Saint… Merde ! S'écria-t-elle.

L'arche déchirait le sol, cabossait les voitures, les gens couraient en tous sens, puis, elle s'arrêta à l'endroit de la convergence. Malekith en sortit. Pendant ce temps, Jane et Erik essayaient de préparer les appareils. Jane adaptait le contrôle.

-Jane, nous sommes à court de temps !

-On y est presque !

-Es-tu certaine que ça va fonctionner ? Ces appareils ont été créés pour détecter les anomalies, pas pour les provoquer.

-Oh, allez ! S'exclama Jane, bidouillant son matériel.

Thor arriva devant l'elfe noir. Malekith lui parla et lui lança l'Ether. Le blond lui répondit d'un ton badin, qu'avec tout le pouvoir qu'il détenait, il ne frappait pas si fort que ça. Malekith concentra son pouvoir pour l'envoyer sur Thor, mais, celui-ci le contra avec Mjolnir, qui envoya l'elfe valdinguer contre ses sous-fifres, derrière lui et continua sa course, écrasé dans l'arche. Thor continua son attaque.

Darcy, de son côté, était en train de fixer son dernier appareil. Elle fit signe à Jane et regarda la convergence des neuf Royaumes, au-dessus de sa tête.

-La convergence sera pleine dans sept minutes !

-Nous devons l'occuper pendant huit minutes, dans ce cas, répliqua Jane, en actionnant le premier dispositif, faisant disparaitre un groupe d'elfes noirs.

Le téléphone de Jane sonna, c'était Darcy.

-C'est génial ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Eh bien, les champs gravitationnels interagissent entre eux, ce qui…

-Oh, fais-le, ça ira plus vite !

Jane tourna le bouton et Darcy et les autres disparurent.

-Oups…

-Euh… Il s'est passé quoi, là ? Purée, je viens d'être déplacée, ouah ! S'exclama-t-elle, lâchant son téléphone.

Elle évita un elfe, attrapa une voiture et en écrasa plusieurs avec. Elle sauta comme une folle, puis fut de nouveau déplacée devant Jane.

-C'était trop génial, Jane !

S'en suivit le combat entre Thor et Malekith, à travers les anomalies, les dunes de Svartalfheim, la cathédrale St Paul, puis de nouveau Svartalfheim. Mjolnir ne sachant plus où était Thor, part dans l'espace à cause de l'attraction. Ils passent un peu partout, ainsi que par Jotunheim, où ils emportèrent une bête avec eux.

De leur côté, les trois compères continuaient de courir. Thor se retrouva dans le métro, demandant son chemin. Une femme l'informa que sa destination était trois arrêts plus loin. Quant à Malekith, il était en-dessous de la convergence et lâcha l'Ether, dans les neuf Royaumes.

Thor retrouva Jane et les autres, elle lui fit un topo. Le blond prit les trois appareils restants et entra dans le flot de l'Ether. Une fois devant l'elfe, celui-ci fit la leçon à l'Ase, mais Thor ne se laissa pas faire. Il lança un appareil dans le bras de son adversaire et Jane ne se fit pas prier pour le faire disparaitre. L'elfe noir, énervé, dit que ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait se laisser tuer. Thor fit de même avec l'autre bras. Malekith, hors de lui, lança l'Ether sur Thor, mais, celui-ci lança le dernier appareil dans le torse de l'elfe et l'enfonça avec son marteau qu'il venait d'appeler.

Malekith disparut et avec lui, l'Ether. Thor s'écroula au sol, épuisé. Jane le rejoignit, essayant de le tirer vers elle, mais, il était trop lourd. Elle vit que le vaisseau allait s'écrouler et voulut le protéger, en attendant le choc. Seulement, il ne vint jamais. Erik l'avait fait disparaitre dans l'un des portails.

Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, mais, une mauvaise nouvelle les attendait. Ian les informa qu'il y avait un problème avec Loki. Thor et Darcy se rendirent dans la chambre et, en effet, Loki avait l'air au plus mal. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et était brûlant de fièvre. Darcy lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils l'emmènent chez un médecin, mais, Thor lui rappela que son frère était un Jotun et, de plus, après ce qu'il avait fait à la terre, personne ne voudrait l'aider. Il ne voyait pas en qui il pourrait avoir confiance, puis, il eut une idée.

 **Fin ?**


End file.
